


Christmas Scheming

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Draco decides to make this the best Christmas ever for Hermione.





	Christmas Scheming

Adrian Pucey hated Christmas. Nothing good had ever happened to him at this time of year, the season of joy brought nothing but bad memories for him and he had a tendency to shut himself away for the few weeks where Christmas dominated everyone’s lives.

He knew his fiancé was the complete opposite from him and absolutely loved it. Problem was, as much as he wanted to be the life and soul of the party for her, he just couldn’t. 

Too much had happened…

\---------------

The cathedral was filled with beautiful music, sung by a 50-piece choir; the melody of Oh Holy Night played out from the organ before the voices took flight.

Hermione Granger sighed contentedly. The Carol Concert had been a great idea, she loved the old carols and the choir were singing them perfectly. She glanced over at the couples surrounding her and only wished her fiancé was here, sharing in the magic of Christmas.

It was her favourite time of year; she only wished it could be his as well.

\--------------------

Draco Malfoy watched his friend’s fiancé as she revelled in the beautiful music that currently filled the cold cathedral. He was sat next to Theodore Nott who seemed to be infatuated with his new wife, Ginny Weasley, and who could blame him? She was stunning; even Draco couldn’t ignore her ethereal beauty that seemed to have come from nowhere as she grew into a woman. He smirked at Potter, who sat on his other side; Draco thought he must be kicking himself now. 

The golden couple had split soon after the war, their rows had been legendary. Even if you were not in their close circle of friends, you knew about them.

The choir built into a crescendo to finish and then a moment of silence filled the large space before thunderous applause was given. Draco clapped like the rest of them but his attention was stolen by the pretty brunette at the end of the row, stood by herself.

He knew Adrian’s aversion to Christmas, but also thought it was high time he moved on and made some new good memories with his beautiful wife-to-be.

Draco himself had flitted through women like most people did hot dinners. He had become friends, strangely, with Potter and now the two seemed to spend more time together since they were both single and tended to go out on the pull together.

With his new friendship with Potter, and his childhood friendship with Adrian, Malfoy found that he was spending more time around Granger. He also found he was starting to wish he was in Adrian’s shoes.

He turned to look at Potter as the rest of their group started to pick their belongings up and put their coats back on. He noticed Potter had started to chat up the pretty blonde girl who had been sat in front of them. Draco couldn’t help but check her out; she was a petite little thing, big round eyes and big round… 

“I think Harry beat you to that one, Malfoy, rather unlucky for you.” Malfoy’s dirty thoughts were cut off by a voice behind him.

“I think, what you actually mean is, I let Potter have that one, Granger. Got to let Potty win one now and again haven’t we? It keeps morale up.”

She laughed despite herself and he couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“How’s Adrian?” 

“Oh, you know,” she replied, her voice quiet, “he’s shut himself away. He won’t talk to me, and won’t come out of our room; same as last year, and same as the year before. Although it’s different this year because we actually live together and there is nowhere to escape to, now that both my parents are gone. Nothing I say seems to get through to him. I’ve realised I’ll just have to sit it out and wait for him to get through it. Merry Christmas hey?”

“I’m sorry,” he replied, genuinely, “he has been like this ever since she was murdered on Christmas Day, all those years ago. Nothing any of us have done over the years has helped; I thought this year you might have been the one to win him over.” 

Hermione smiled grimly. “Well there is a first time to fail at something right?”

“Very droll Granger, it doesn’t suit you,” he smirked.

“That may be the case but I don’t think anything will work anymore, Draco. Anyway, I have presents to wrap. It’s still my favourite holiday, even if I can’t enjoy it the way I usually do. See you soon, yea?” She asked.

“Sure thing. One of those presents best be for me, Granger,” he spoke louder as she turned from him. 

He watched her walk away and was saddened by the lonely figure she cut, surrounded by the happy couples that the remainder of their friends made up.

He decided, then and there, he would help to make this Christmas special for her and he would try and make his best friend see sense finally.

\---------------------

Hermione pushed the door open slowly and entered the darkened room. Adrian was already in bed. She wondered whether he had even left it since she left him there this morning. 

She sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at him sadly. He had told her, when they first started to date, about what had happened to her; the only other women in Adrian’s life - his mother.

She had been murdered - at the hands of his father of all people - on Christmas Day, after dinner. All because she refused to let Pucey Senior take Adrian with him to see Voldemort. 

Her refusing had left her dead and Adrian on his knees before Voldemort, full of hatred for the demon in front of him and the monster behind him.

Hermione couldn’t blame Adrian for hating the holiday. She just wished that he would let her in, so they could build new memories of Christmas together. He had let himself get taken over by the grief, guilt and hatred again, as he had in previous years, shutting her and the world away until the New Year. She knew that her Adrian, the Adrian she knew and loved, would return in January, but it was so hard to see him like this.

In previous years she had disappeared off to her parent’s house, like she had done every year since the war had ended. Then her father died and, the following year, her mother - both of old age. This year there was nowhere to go.

She sighed and stroked a few strands of hair off of his face before turning and climbing into bed beside him.

\---------------------------

Early the following morning - now only a day until Christmas Eve - there was a knock at Hermione’s front door.

She dragged herself out of bed, noting the fact that Adrian hadn’t moved.

Grabbing her dressing gown and traipsing down the stairs, she found Draco at her door. 

“Hi, what’s wrong?” Her first thoughts turned to worry.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just thought you might like to come out with me today and do some Christmassy stuff?”

“Oh, umm, okay,” Hermione smiled. “Sure, can you give me half an hour to get ready?”

“Sure, I may go and have a word with Adrian if that’s ok?”

“I don’t think you will get much out of him Draco, but it’s worth a try,” Hermione said as she let him through the door.

Draco smiled as she turned to go and get ready; it was time to put his plan in action. He set off up the stairs for phase one.

\----------------------

Hermione had had a great day. Draco had taken her to see Hogsmeade in the snow; the fairies had been lighting up all the shop windows and making the Christmas decorations sparkle. They had popped into The Three Broomsticks for a quick firewhiskey to warm themselves up. Draco even took her to see Professors McGonagall and Hagrid, to wish them a Merry Christmas. 

He had then taken her into Muggle London to see the Christmas lights and the ice rink. He had proceeded to force her on to the ice and they skated and fell over in heaps of giggles.

It was dark by the time they started to head back to Hermione’s home and it had started to snow. Draco put his arm around her to keep her warm, pulling her close to him and she didn’t resist. 

Draco Malfoy was an interesting man, Hermione thought to herself. He had changed so much since school and she couldn’t believe he hadn’t found someone to settle down with yet. She wanted to question him on it, but decided against it and to just enjoy the moment; she only wished it was Adrian whose arms were wrapped around her in the snow.

\--------------------

Draco had enjoyed his day with Hermione and now, with her wrapped in his arms, he almost felt like he never wanted to let go. This woman was just amazing. He had never felt so comfortable and relaxed with a woman before. He didn’t feel like he needed to hide behind any kind of act. They were quite comfortable walking in silence, there didn’t feel a need to talk.

It made him wish for something like this in his life and, whilst he would love to whisk her away as his, he knew there was only one man in her life and he was going to do his best to make sure she felt loved by that man this Christmas.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” he asked her.

“I’m off to the Burrow during the day, to dish out Christmas presents and have tea with all the Weasleys but after that nothing to major.”

“Does Adrian get on with the Weasleys?”

“Yes, usually he would come with me, but obviously he won’t be tomorrow. There is just no way to get through to him Draco. I just don’t know what to do; I feel awful leaving him to it but, 5 years in, I just can’t see a way to change things.”

“I know sweet, I’m not sure what anyone can do. He seems to shut down and then reawaken as soon as the Christmas period is over. I would suggest a healer but I don’t think he would take too kindly to that suggestion.”

“No, he won’t; I have already tried it. We had a blazing row about that one year, after Christmas had passed. So, I dropped the subject and we haven’t really spoken about it since. “

“Well who knows Hermione, maybe he just needs to snap out of it of his own accord. Maybe one year he won’t be like this?”

“I don’t know Draco, I just don’t know. We shall see, I’ll keep praying that, one day, you may be right.”

The duo continued their walk home in silence. When they arrived at the darkened house, Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, promising to pop by on Christmas Eve in the evening to check in on her.

He watched her walk into the house and then Disapparated away, back to the manor, to put the rest of his plan into action.

\---------------------

Christmas at the Burrow was as crazy as ever and it wasn’t even Christmas Day yet. 

The entire Weasley clan was there. Percy and Audrey had just arrived with their children, Molly and Lucy. Hermione couldn’t believe how big they had gotten; Lucy was nearly two now and Molly was just about to start Junior School.

She hugged them all and made her way into the living room, where she was soon overrun by Teddy and Victoire, closely followed by Fred and Roxanne. She hugged them all, listening to all of their stories, fending off their million questions, before she finally managed to get to the remaining adults. She received bear hugs from George, Charlie and Bill and then found Ginny, Harry and Ron, holed up in the corner of the living room. 

“Hey Mione,” Ron mumbled as she arrived. She glanced quickly at Harry and Ginny to gauge their reactions and received a discreet shake of the head from Ginny.

“Hi Ron, Harry, Gin, how are things?”

“Rubbish,” Ron interrupted before anyone else could speak, “Lavender broke up with me. Today of all days! Christmas Eve. Can you believe it?”

“Err... I’m sorry Ron, that’s awful,” Hermione replied. Ron and Lavender were well known for their break ups; she couldn’t help but think that they would be back together before the clock struck midnight tonight.

“Thanks, Mione, I knew I could count on you for sympathy. It’s all because I forgot to get her a Christmas card, can you believe it? Where’s Adrian?” Ron looked at her like he was just finally seeing her.

Hermione saw Harry roll his eyes at Ron and even Ginny looked exasperated.

“It’s Christmas, Ron,” Ginny said in exasperation, “you know Adrian doesn’t come out to Christmas things.” 

“Oh, yea course not, sorry. Well, I might go and see how long dinner will be. Dunno about you guys but I’m starving!”

Hermione shook her head as he wandered off.

“Sorry about him Hermione, you know what he’s like. I know for a fact that Lavender will be back before tomorrow. She just likes to make a big thing out of things,” Ginny huffed.

Hermione laughed, “Can’t say I’m surprised Gin, we know what that pair are like! Where’s Theo?”

“Oh, it’s such a pain, but he got called into work. Some Unspeakable emergency! You know what it’s like; he’s hoping to be finished before dinner starts but we shall see! As long as he is home before Christmas morning, that’s all that matters! I certainly don’t want to spend our first Christmas as a married couple, alone in my childhood bedroom!”

Harry laughed and Hermione and Ginny joined in.

Suddenly a quiet hush filled the room; Hermione turned around and couldn’t believe her eyes.

There stood Adrian – her Adrian – looking slightly uncomfortable at the looks everyone was giving him. 

Finally, he spoke, “Sorry I’m late everybody.”

Just like that, the room filled with noise again, as if it was totally normal for Adrian to be here and he was greeted by everyone in the room. 

Hermione could only stand open mouthed looking at him in shock.

Somehow, all of a sudden, he was stood in front of her; Harry and Ginny appeared to have melted away, leaving the pair of them by themselves.

“Hey baby,” he whispered.

“What? Adrian… what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been a first-class idiot, Hermione. I have suddenly realised that I’m late - very late - to cottoning onto the fact that you are spending every Christmas alone. I don’t want you to be alone anymore. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I don’t want to grieve anymore.”

Hermione had tears in her eyes and couldn’t speak. Adrian pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

They spent the next few minutes like that and then Hermione was called by Molly. Hermione felt as if, if she let go of Adrian, he would disappear again; back to their dark bedroom.

“I will wait here for you, I promise. Go,” he gently persuaded her.

He smiled as he watched her leave.

\----------------------------

Draco had never thought of himself as a master schemer but if this plan, to make Hermione happy and drag Adrian from his depression, worked he felt he might just take it up full time. 

However, there was still many things that could go wrong with his plan. He just had to hope that Pucey would take the bait and Hermione wouldn’t be too clever for her own good.

He took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

\----------------------------

Hermione’s evening had turned out to be the best Christmas Eve ever! Adrian being here was what made the difference. He was so attentive and loving that you would never have guessed he was the same man she had left in their bedroom that morning, silent and still.

In fact, he was laughing and joking with George and Charlie, like he had never been away.

Hermione couldn’t believe it. There was a big part of her that thought she was dreaming, but the large hand that covered hers told her otherwise. 

Maybe Draco had been right; maybe Adrian had just needed to realise it for himself.

She squeezed his hand and turned to talk to Theo, who had arrived half way through dinner, much to Ginny’s pleasure.

\-----------------------------------

`Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap.’

Adrian could ignore the noise no longer.

Bloody bird! 

Scowling, her walked to the window and let the owl in. He assumed it was for Hermione and ignored it, walking back to the bed and pulling the covers back over himself.

He had just closed his eyes again, when the bird started to peck at him!

“Ouch, get off you bloody pest,” Adrian yelled, waving his arm to try and distract the creature.

But the bird just kept coming back. Finally, Adrian gave in and allowed the owl to deliver its message.

Once he had hold of the message in his hands, the owl took flight out through the open window, into the night.

Interest peaked now, Adrian slowly unravelled the scroll. There was a grand total of five words on the scroll, but those five words were enough to make his heart sink.

Come now, Hermione needs you.

He remembered her saying something, before she had left the room, about the Burrow. He was worried something had happened to her and he would never forgive himself if it had.

He pulled on some trousers and a t-shirt and Disappeared, reappearing outside of the Burrow.

He ran through the gate and as he got closer, realised the sounds coming from inside were not that of panic or worry, but of laughter and fun. Maybe he was at the wrong place. Maybe Hermione wasn’t here after all. Could she be lying hurt somewhere else?

He couldn’t face going in and being questioned by a dozen red-headed Weasleys, so he decided to take a quick glance through the window and see if he could spot anyone.

He sidled up closely to one of the lounge windows; he had been here enough times with Hermione to know his way around the place. 

He heard laughter and shouting and, when he looked through, he nearly had a heart attack.

Stood right in front of him was the spitting image of himself! He thought he was going insane and then he caught sight of Hermione. 

She looked radiantly beautiful. His fiancé was stunning; not because of her make up or the lovely clothes she was wearing but because the look on her face was one of absolute adoration. And she was looking at him like that; well, the ‘him’ that somebody appeared to be portraying. 

He hadn’t seen her look at him like that for some time. The last few weeks her looks for him had been those of worry, guilt and, sometimes, pure frustration. He had been immune to them all, unwilling and unable to shake himself out of the black cloud of grief and anger that had consumed him. 

He knew she hated to see him like that, but it wasn’t until he had thought she was in danger that he had actually allowed something else to overrule him.

He glanced back at the happy scene and noticed that his double had gone, leaving Hermione stood alone. He saw the look of fear that flashed across her face, and the relief as his double reappeared. 

He had done this to her.

He had allowed her to worry that the real Adrian, the one he was able to be for 11 months out of the year, would leave her for good and be replaced by this dark version of himself.

It was then that Adrian Pucey vowed to himself that this was it; never again would he allow himself to go to that place. He would do anything for the woman inside the Burrow and longed to have her look at him again in the way that she was looking at the stranger inside.

He looked inside again, determined now to find the duplicate and challenge them. Who were they? And what were they doing posing as him? Adrian could feel his blood boil as he realised that this imposter had been spending time with his fiancé, maybe even kissing her! Hermione was now talking to Theo; the doppelganger had disappeared once again.

“It took you long enough, Pucey,” came a voice from behind him.

Adrian swivelled round so fast he almost lost his footing; there standing in front of him was his mirror image.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

“Who do you think?” Came a familiar sneer. (maybe “came the reply, a familiar sneer crossing the duplicate’s features.”

“Malfoy?”

“Got it in one. I’m glad you came, it would have been difficult to explain if you hadn’t and Hermione arrived back home to find you, still consumed by that little black cloud you are so fond of at this time of year.”

“What do you think you are doing, polyjuicing yourself to look like me, Malfoy,” Adrian spat at him, angrily.

“Making you see sense, Pucey. And trying to give your fiancé the Christmas she deserves.” Malfoy gestured towards the Burrow, anger and frustration on his borrowed face.

“Every year, for the past five years, I have seen her attend every, stupid Christmas function by herself; surrounding herself with happy couples, just to go home and be alone,” Suddenly Draco was in his face, his finger hitting his chest, “Whilst you sit in a funk.” Punctuating each word with a stab.

“I thought, this year, it was time she was made to feel special. And maybe for you to see some sense.”

Adrian just looked at him gobsmacked. “I never wanted things to be this way, Draco,” he mumbled, eventually. “It was like, as soon as December hit, I couldn’t fight it off, no matter how hard I tried. But your cryptic message tonight had me worried for Hermione’s safety and I couldn’t think of anything else. Nothing else seemed to matter; especially not the hatred and the anger that I have carried around for so long.”

“I know, Adrian,” said Malfoy, his voice softer now, with no anger, “but she’s your future now and you need to leave the past behind. Otherwise that future will never be the one you are looking for. Hatred, and anger and loss will consume you, until you push her away. She loves you, unconditionally, even through the tough times. But I cannot stand to see another Christmas where she is as lonely, and as lost, as she is without you. 

“She never needs to know that you weren’t here, Adrian. You need to go home, tidy yourself up and I will deliver her to you later. You can spend a real Christmas together and let it be the first of many. Make new memories to outshine the old ones.” Draco stepped forward and put his hand on Adrian’s shoulder.

“Don’t allow your father to ruin the rest of your life. Trust in this, from someone who so nearly followed in the footsteps of his own father, don’t let our elders dictate our futures, especially when the evil is gone.

“Christmas is a time of forgiving, and for loving, Adrian. So, don’t waste it,” Malfoy said, stepping back. “I better go before she comes out looking for you. Just think about it, Adrian.”

Draco turned to leave and, as he started to walk away, Adrian spoke.

“Thank you, Draco, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Pucey. Just treat her right.” And with that, Adrian lost sight of his double. 

He turned to the window once more, unable to help himself. He watched as Malfoy arrived back at Hermione’s side and the way her hand eagerly clasped his and pulled him closer. She looked so happy.

With that he turned on the spot and Disapparated, back to their house.

Adrian had work to do.

\------------------------------------

Draco made his way back to Hermione, feeling pleased with himself. Adrian had turned up like Draco had hoped he would.

“Hey baby, I’m going to head back home. There are a couple of things I want to get ready before tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, well I can come with you, if you like? I know we haven’t done the presents yet but I don’t mind.”

“No, you stay here, swap presents. I’ll be waiting for you at home, I promise.”

Hermione smiled up at Adrian. “Okay.”

He turned to leave but before he could walk away, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

Before Draco knew what was happening, her lips were on his. He was about to tear away when he realised, if he didn’t kiss her back, she would know something was up. Reluctantly, but only because he felt bad about this, he kissed her back. He realised quickly that they were the only 2 occupants in the kitchen and that she was wrapping herself around him. 

She was like a dream, everything he had ever imagined she would be. And he had imagined it a few times!

He deepened the kiss and she responded magnificently. He could feel guilty later but, right now, he knew this was the only time this would ever happen.

He ran his fingers through her hair and she moaned into his mouth. She was killing him.

All too soon they had to surface and Draco scattered her with a couple softer kisses and then, finally broke, away.

Just as he did, the clock chimed midnight.

“Merry Christmas, Hermione,” he whispered in her ear, before leaving her behind.

\------------------------

Hermione felt something was wrong. She was worried about Adrian. 

It seemed too much of a coincidence. She and Malfoy having a conversation about Adrian just snapping out of it and then it happening the very next day. There was something about the kiss she had shared with him that night just didn’t seem right either.

Arms laden with presents from the Burrow she ran up the steps to their front door and pushed her way through, her heart sinking.

The house was dark and quiet. She couldn’t hear anything or anyone moving.

She dumped her bags on the floor and ran up the stairs. The door to their bedroom was shut, just as she had left it when she left, all those hours ago.

Had she been hallucinating? No, she couldn’t have been – everyone else had seen him at the Burrow too. 

She reached the door and hesitantly pushed it open.

She nearly cried with happiness. There stood Adrian, surrounded by candles, their bedroom floor littered with rose petals.

“Oh Adrian…”

“Merry Christmas, Hermione.”

\------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was sat in The Three Broomsticks on Christmas Day night, when an owl swooped in, dropping two scrolls onto his empty plate. 

He smiled as he recognised Adrian’s scrawl. He opened it and read;

Malfoy,

I owe you big time. 

Pucey.

He picked up the other one and knew straight away who it was from. It read;

Draco,

You made this the best Christmas ever for me! I know what you did and I don’t know how to thank you. I am in your debt.

As a small way of thanks, I have set you up on date with a girl named Astoria! You may remember her sister Daphne, from our year at school? Astoria has been out of the country for some time working and you are to meet her at The Leaky Cauldron, on New Years Eve. I’m sure you will recognise her!

Thank you again Draco, from the bottom of my heart.

Merry Christmas,

Hermione

Xxx

P.S. That was some kiss.


End file.
